Faeden Fairwing
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=File:Faeden_fairwing.png |caption= |parent= Son of the Third Good Fairy |story= The Sleeping Beauty |role= One of the good fairies |powerfulqualities= Self-reliant, Headstrong |age= 15 |alignment= Rebel |roommate= TBA |heartsdesire= I want my fellow fairies to realize that they need to take care of themselves too. It’s ridiculous how we are told to poof up ball gowns, coaches, or whatever else for other people when we deserve nice things too. |magictouch= I can do magic, of course! But my destiny says I have to be a ‘good’ fairy so I can only use it to help other people. |romancestatus= There’s so many cute girls and guys at school that I can’t decide who I should ask out. |cursesmoment= Only using my magic to please others gets frustrating after a while. You hardly get any ‘pleases’ or ‘thank yous’. I want to help myself out every once in a while! |favsubject= Environmental Magic. Everyone benefits when you take care of nature. |leastfavsubject= Good Magic Mastery. It’s interesting when we learn new spells but the constant goody-two-shoeing in that class gets on my nerves. |bffea=Faelle Sugarstone, Fate Fairlight, Bris Épine, Tyler Bell }} Brief Introduction. Biography Personality Because of his lineage as a good fairy, Faeden can only use his magic to help others. He doesn’t like that he can’t use it to help himself and feels that's unfair. He tries to persuade others to ask him for a spell that he will benefit from, hoping to use his magic's loophole. He thinks only giving isn’t right and that you should also help yourself. He can act a little selfish. His take "care of yourself" mantra can get to the extreme sometimes and he will neglect others. That’s something he needs to work on. He can be blunt but only when he feels it is necessary. He doesn’t like others who take advantage of fairy magic for personal gain. He doesn’t like feeling used or taken advantage of. He is an advocate for fairy rights and wants fairies to be respected and seen as more than just wish granters. He is highly against the stereotyping of fairies always being pure and fixing the problems of everyone else. If a fairy chooses to be a good fairy or follow their destiny then he's okay with that. What he's not okay with is the chose of what type of fairy to be not being given. Faeden doesn't want to be a good fairy but at the same time he doesn't want to be a bad fairy either. He wants to be free to be the type of fairy he feels like being from day to day. He considers himself a rebel because his destiny forces him to pick a 'side' of magic. Appearance Faeden is fair skinned and pointed ears. He has large pink eyes that are usually outlined in swirly makeup. The sides of his head are cut close to the scalp and he has a tuft of pink hair on top of his head. When not in his smaller fairy form, Faeden is 5' 11" tall. He can shrink to 2" tall when in fairy form. He has a pair of lavender and blue wings on his back at all times. When he is in his smaller fairy form his wings are the size of his entire body. When in his human sized form his wings are significantly smaller at about half his body size. He can fly when in his larger form but not nearly as well as when he is tiny. Fairy tale – Sleeping Beauty The Story from 's Point of View Faeden's mother is one of the good fairies from the classic fairytale The Sleeping Beauty. She is the fairy that grants the princess (aka Sleeping Beauty) the gift of virtue. To celebrate the christening of a newborn princess, the fairies of the land are invited by the king to the castle. The fairies give the baby princess generous gifts that include beauty, grace, virtue, song, dance, and wit. Before the last of the good fairies can give their gift, the dark fairy interrupts the party. Upset that she wasn't invited, the dark fairy curses the princess to prick her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle and die. Although the curse couldn't be undone, the last good fairy does what she can to save the princess by giving her the gift of protection. The princess will not die but instead fall asleep for 100 years and be awoken by true love's kiss. The king orders for all spinning wheel's to be burned in order to save his daughter from her terrible fate. Unfortunately this does not stop the dark fairy's curse. When the princess is 16, she explores the castle and finds an old woman spinning with a spinning wheel. She asks the old woman what she is doing and wants to give it a try. The princess accidentally pricks her finger and falls into a deep sleep. The old woman panics and calls for the king who places the princess in the most luxurious bed chamber in the castle. He summons the good fairy who gave the gift of protection to the princess. The fairy foresees the princess waking up alone and afraid. She casts a spell that puts everyone in the castle to sleep and creates massive thorny bushes and trees around the castle to protect it's inhabitants. One hundred years go by and a prince from another kingdom finds the thorn covered castle. He had heard stories surrounding the castle and the sleeping princess that await inside for her true love. The prince ventures through the thorns and branches and enters the castle. He finds the sleeping princess and becomes overwhelmed by her beauty. He gives her a kiss and the spell is broken. The princess and the castle inhabitants awake after their long sleep. The prince and princess are soon married and they live happily ever after. History Faeden grew up amongst a community of other fairies. His mother taught him everything she knows about magic and how to be a proper fairy. She emphasized the importance of goodness and selflessness when it comes to being a good fairy. Faeden was homeschooled by his mother and other tutors until he was old enough to go to high school. At that time he transferred into Ever After High. Relationships Family Mrs. Fairwing :Mrs. Fairwing is Faeden's mother and one of the good fairies. She loves her son dearly and wants him to be the best fairy that he can be. Faeden often feels pressured by his mother to be a "perfect" fairy but he doesn't feel he can do that. Friends Faelle Sugarstone :Both being outspoken rebels, Faelle and Faeden get along very well. They often rally for fairy rights together. Faeden has been known to flirt with Faelle, which Faelle shoots down immediately. Fate Fairlight :Faeden thinks Fate is a sweet girl and feels compelled to stand up for her. He reminds her every day to stop worrying so much and focus on herself. Bris Épine :Faeden is good friends with Bris and he admires her confidence and outgoing attitude. Although Bris is a royal, the two get along because Bris is understanding of others wanting to rebel against their story. Faeden sometimes asks Bris for romantic advice. Tyler Bell :Tyler is Faeden's bro and loves hanging out with him. Farrah Goodfairy :Faeden has a mixed relationship with Farrah. He gets annoyed with Farrah because she doesn’t worry about herself enough. He tells Farrah, and all other good fairies, that they need to focus on themselves from time to time. Romance :Faeden isn't interested in anyone at the moment. He is bisexual and would date either a girl or a boy. He thinks a lot of students at Ever After High are attractive and isn't sure on who he should place his efforts on. Enemies :Faeden doesn't like anyone who pressures others to do what they don't want to do. Other Story Characters Briar Beauty :Faeden has fairly neutral feelings for Briar. He thinks it's overkill that she's granted so many gifts from the fairies in her story, but he knows that she can't help what their story tells them to do. He and Briar don't really communicate with each other. Faybelle Thorn :Although he doesn't hate her, Faeden has a distaste for Faybelle. While he understands that she is a dark fairy, he still believes that she gives fairies a bad name and gets frustrated that she doesn't understand this. Pet Character's Pet COMING SOON Story Characters Gallery File:Faeden_fairwing.png Notes * Faeden aligns with the rebels. He doesn't think anyone should be something they don't want to be. * Faeden's name is a play on the name 'Hayden' and the word 'fae', which is another name for a fairy. * Faeden is Pixiesera's 11th EAH OC and was created in December 2018. * Faeden's original design was created by the artist Avian234. Pixiesera adopted the character and adapted him to be an Ever After High fan character. Category:Pixiesera Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Needs Roommate Category:Fairy Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Rebels Category:Spell Light